


Visiting Time

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Punk, Arguing, Best Friends, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Medical Conditions, Medical Jargon, Musicians, One Shot, Punk, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5
Summary: Johnny Rotten visits Sid who is in hospital for hepatitiswhile there they talk and argue about life,the band and "having fun"





	Visiting Time

The year was 1977 It was a cold chilly day in London

The punk scene had recently taken over teddy boys and hippies in terms of alternative counterculture

Many bands during this time were constantly performing or being bashed in the local paper Siouxsie and the Banshees, The Clash, Ramones and…The Sex Pistols

A fairly new band managed by Malcolm Mclaren

The new single Never Mind the Bollocks had hit store shelves even if it was banned In most high street stores

Steve and Paul were all doing their own thing while John had wandered off to visit a friend of his who was currently suffering from hepatitis

John Lydon walked along the hallways sending shivers down his spine from when he suffered with Meningitis as a kid

Wearing his usual slightly ripped anarchy shirt that was stitched with safety pins as he found the room his friend was staying in.

On the sign it said John Simon Ritchie but in the band his friend was called Sid Vicious

Sid’s eyes looked horrifically yellow as he sat on his bed with the  IV in his arm

John talked to Sid for a while mostly about the band and about his bass playing abilities but then it delved into talking about this Nancy girl he had now started talking to

“Now Sid I know you love her but for the love of god be careful”

“Be Careful with what haven’t you been in love before?”

“Nancy is also a heroin addict and I don’t want you to end up in worse shape than what you are already”

“So?, I like Nancy, I’m happy you introduced me to her and I don’t care if we both need a fix now and then”

“Well I think I’ve made the wrong decision”

“Wrong decision like letting me join the band, everyone says I can’t play”

John sighed deeply holding his head in his hands before replying

“Sidney , the Sex Pistols isn’t all Sex,Drugs and Rock and roll that’s just lies that the media spread about us”

“I know I don’t want to be a junky rock star I just want to have fun” said Sid as he started to cry

John then rested his hand on his mates shoulder

“Having fun is all I want to have, at home my mum makes life so restricted, emptyiness,dull walls and needles as the birthday presents, I don’t want to be shooting up all day I want to rock out with you, I want to be making music and I want to be going for walks with Nancy!”

John then gave Sid a hug

I know and we will have fun

“you know one of the tracks in our album “Bodies” we’ve kept your bass part in”

“really? Wow then maybe I can be in the band after all”

“You were never out of the band, you joined a few weeks ago”

“don’t listen to those wankers,I know you can play”

“Yeah like how you can sing” Sid answered laughing

“I’m not so sure about that” John chuckled

They then laughed for the rest of the day until visiting time was over


End file.
